


Comforting a Shapeshifting Hero From Beyond the Stars

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: DC Elseworlds, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Alien Woes, Comfort, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Shapeshifting, Superhero Manharem Project, Superheroes, audio script, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Comforting a Shapeshifting Hero From Beyond the Stars

[M4F] Comforting a Shapeshifting Hero From Beyond the Stars [Tendrils] [Awkward] [Superhero] [Serious] [Touching] [Telepathic Contact] [Morphing into Your Fantasy Lover] [Super Harem Project] ~~[Creampie]~~ [Key Lime Pie] [Hung Justice (tm)] [Like We Did Back on Venus]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

[hi tech door opening sound]

Ah. Well. This is embarrassing. Then again I did say you could just walk in any time tonight, didn’t I?

Where is my voice coming from? I imagine it must sound like I’m right behind you. In a way I am.

I’m the chair you’re sitting on. Or more accurately, I’m the Venusian statuary which you creatively interpreted as being a chair. 

Yes, we do tend to prefer the color green for most of our art, and some of our forms. It is a pleasing color to my people.

Well, as pleasant as it is having you sit on me, if you stand up I’ll change into a more…standard…form.

There, much better. I apologize for not saying something earlier. I was…well I guess you could call it sleeping.

It’s a meditative trance that we settle into for around six hours a day. It allows our bodies to regenerate and stay pliable. I suppose that I don’t seem much like my superhero name. “Morningstar” was suggested by the first human hero I met because I am from Venus, which I do appreciate. You may call me Lucan, however.

No, I’m done ‘napping.’ [laughs]. I’m well rested now, which is profoundly important to my species. Without trust we can get stuck in a form, and that can be embarrassing.

When I first woke up on earth, I had something like a panic attack and didn’t sleep for days. I was stuck in what we call the Natural Form for a week or so. It was very embarrassing.

A-ah. No. The Natural Form is…well I guess its like what you would consider being unclothed. Its vulnerable, and it also shows a lack of mental control. 

Um…I suppose the nearest earth creature to the natural form would be a…a slime mold. But I’m not slimy! Just a bit amorphous. And to be truthful, thats just the easiest form for us to take, the first one children usually achieve, but it isn’t really our original form. No one really knows what that was.

That’s right, we’re born shifting and never stop. “While you change you live.” My mothers taught me that when I was very young.

Yes, the plural was intentional. I had three mothers and five fathers. Other families were different, but mine was quite traditional. What was yours like? Do you have spawn of your own?

Hmm…I’m trying the “getting to know you” questions that the website recommended for me. They don’t seem to be working.

[laughs] Good point. I have not mastered human idiom but I’m getting better. 

So, um, what do you do when you’re not saving the world with us?

No, I really want to know.

Now see, that *is* interesting. Is that a common interest?

So basically, for entertainment you primarily do that and listen to something called “True Crime Podcasts”?

No, I’m not judging. I mean, to be honest I like music, maybe I’ll like podcasts, too?

[sigh] Look, let me be perfectly honest with you. I’m completely alien.

No, I mean, I *know* that *you* know that I’m not from Earth. I just mean that I’m really alien here. I don’t fit in and I never really will.

I’m not fishing for sympathy. I just need you to understand that it’s hard enough to know what’s going on when everyone is doing their best to communicate. 

In the field, I trust everyone and they trust me, I think. We get things done. We are effective, but outside of that, I’m more or less totally lost. 

Not that anyone has intentionally treated me badly. It’s all this idiom and metaphor and reference. For whatever reason, Shadow Box goes out of his way to explain things to me when I really don’t understand what is going on, and I am grateful for it. 

Oh, and I can understand Gloom Master most of the time, although he does tend to just act as though he was in charge. Eclipse seems cold at times but I think that’s just his leadership style. The others though.

Deathpuddle is always telling me that he’s ‘breaking the fourth wall.’ and I can’t even *locate* the first three! Ragnor talks about historical mythological figures from Northern Europe and expects me to understand them! I honestly thought Vessel hated me until Shadow Box explained that Vessel hates everyone. And of course, Solarus thinks I’m “poggers”. I can’t even figure out what that means!

[deep sigh]

Sorry, this wasn’t supposed to be me just venting my social frustrations on you. [gentle laughs] 

It's just, these are the people that I’m closest to on this world, and I feel like I only see the very surface, where there is clearly so much more to them. It was easier to get to know people in my native language. Shape and sound and scent all blended together for a true picture of ourselves. At least with our most intimate friends.

I’m telling you all of this because I don’t want you to feel like you have to try to know me if you don’t want to.

I’m serious…I too have, um…the “mating urge” and believe me I appreciate you for everything you do. You’re an excellent team member in the field and um…yes, I do have needs. But that doesn’t mean you have to get to know me if you find me disturbing or awkward. I will understand. Truly.

Uh, really? You’re still interested in um…emotional bonding?

All right, so, what do you propose? Long walks or dates?

Direct…telepathic contact? Really? You’d do that for me?

I…I mean, I’m up for it if you are. It’s just that…I worry about you reading me too deeply.

Well, you’ll see all my insecurities and petty thoughts, but also…people, *human* people I mean, sometimes recoil in horror from me when they see me shift forms, as what they see they interpret as being monstrous. I fear that seeing my mind, my *truest* self, would be traumatic for you.

All right, if you’re not afraid, let’s try it.

Here, we can sit across from one another. Let me move these chairs together.

Yes, of course you can touch me. Please.

I am a bit warmer than humans.

[slight noise, grunt, or even groan] N-no. You’re fine. Its just…I haven’t been touched by a woman in a very long time, and I find you…very aesthetically pleasing. No, that’s not right. The word is beautiful. You *are* beautiful.

Go on…make contact when you are ready.

Truly? You don’t find it disturbing?

[laughs] “Weirdly cute” does sound like a compliment to me. 

Yes. If you let me, we could become…very close. 

May I touch you? 

Thank you. You feel…amazing.

[laughs] Yes I know its just your face, but I move a bit slowly.

Your hair is quite nice. It feels good under my fingers.

Send me how you would have me tonight.

I’m serious. Send me an image of a fantasy man of yours. The person could be real or…

…imagined. Yes, that is a *very* detailed fantasy. Close your eyes.

[a very slight noise of effort]

Open your eyes.

How do I look? Did I get your imaginary lover right? 

[kissing noises]

Mmmm…I believe that was a positive review. [laughs gently]

[kissing noises, more intense]

Yes, stand with me. I’m already unclothed, but then again I always am. Would you feel comfortable allowing me to remove your clothes?

Yes? 

Mmm…beautiful. I have imagined doing this.

Yes, with you. Hold still…oh yes…you are magnificent.

[laugh softly] Your blush is…quite cute…

But come here, and sit in my lap.

Good girl.

[kissing noises]

We could make love in the human way. That would make me very happy, but…there is another way.

Well. You could sit here in my lap, and let yourself go. If it doesn’t disturb you, I could change my arm into some…tendrils.

Yes…about the girth of a cock, but much longer and more…adroit. 

[laughs] That wasn’t a brag. It’s just fact. 

Well, just relax. Relax and tell where you want them.

Mmmm…I expected as much. Part your legs, slightly. Yes, just like that.

Now? Now you kiss me. 

[kissing noises]

Do you feel them now, wrapping gently around your thighs?

No, I will not restrain you, unless you want me to. I simply want to touch you all over before…[groans]

Yes…you are *very* wet, aren’t you? [laughs]

[moans] Yes…this feels very good, to rub myself all all over your slit…do you want me to enter you?

[moans] Don’t just think it. Say it. Say the words out loud. I…I need to hear them…

Oh yesssss….

[moans/groans deeply as he enters her]

Yes, you feel…oh you feel perfect…

Oh fuck…don’t panic. Those are just my other tendrils, wrapping around your chest. Feel how they expand and contract with your breathing. They do not constrain you…I…I need you feel your breasts.

Do you like that? Do you like having me wrapped around your breasts and thighs, and throat even as I penetrate you? Do you like feeling me spasm [moans] as I take pleasure from your body?

Just relax…let me fill you. Is that deep enough?

[chuckles] Yes…I can see that it is. 

Are you close to…to cumming?

Yes? May I…may I let myself go inside of you? There is no danger to you, or possibility of impregnation, but...I want this to be special. I need this to be special with you.

Yes…oh gods…yes…mmm…yes cum with me…project your feelings into me as I feel you and oh gods its so much I’m…

[big, groaning orgasm :3]

Oh…oh my…

Yes…that was wonderful…you were perfect…

No, you did not move your body much, but your mind was…quite expressive. Next time you can be in control, if you want.

Oh, of course. I have as many forms as you have fantasies. Perhaps more.

Would you like to stay and explore some more of them? 

[fade out]


End file.
